Super Dangan Matchmaker Island
by nuclearPhotographer
Summary: Super Danganronpa: Komaeda and Saionji have noticed growing feelings between Hinata and Mahiru. In this funny, romantic fanfiction, they will try to get these two characters together. Will they succeed? Pairings: MAIN HINAZUMI (Hinata/Koizumi), some KomaHina (Hinata/Komaeda) for plot, and Saionji/Souda (little to none)
1. Super Dangan Matchmaker Island

"MAHIRUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAN!" Hiyoko Saionji shrieks while running towards her "big sister", Mahiru Koizumi. Saionji's bright golden pigtails fly behind her as she flies into Mahiru's lap, almost tipping her chair onto the wooden floor.

"Ah!" Mahiru says playfully as Saionji smiles and perches on Mahiru's lap on top of her forest green pleated dress. The whole cast of SDR2 is in the windowless restaurant by the motel next to the beach enjoying some delicious breakfast provided by the one and only Super High School Level (SHSL) Chef; Teruteru Hanumura.

"Big sister, can we go swimming later on?" Saionji, the SHSL Japanese Dancer, asks giddily. Mahiru, the SHSL Photographer, smiles warmly at her close friend as the salty sea air blows through the airy wooden room.

"Sure, Saionji-chan.

The little girl cheers happily.

"And could we take my boyfriend?"

Mahiru blinks.

"You-you have a boyfriend? When did this happen?" Mahiru puts her hands on her hips. Saionji giggles. "And who is it?" Koizumi insists.

Saionji puts a hand to Mahiru's ear.

"It's Souda-senpai."

Mahiru's eyes widen in shock. Souda? The SHSL Mechanic? She was utterly stunned. Mahiru had no idea those two had any chemistry together. Ever since Monomi had everyone collect hope shards on the island, everyone seemed to be getting a lot closer to each other than usual. It was good though, seeing other people happy for a change. Mahiru had grown up with no mother and an unloving father, and had to maintain the upkeep of the home. She had a bad reputation with men; one of the reasons why her photos were mostly of women.

Mahiru smiles weakly.

"That's great Saionji!" Her best friend had a boyfriend and that was good for her. She deserved to be happy with some guy.

_But all the boys I know are annoying jerks._

Mahiru sighs and stares outside the window looking out at the ocean horizon. She picks up her professional DSLR camera and removes the lens cap and aims at the horizon, snapping a pick. The SHSL Photographer smiles as the picture is captured perfectly.

"Hey Mahiru-chan! Take a picture of ME!" Saionji pleads.

"Uh, just a sec Saionji-" Mahiru says staring at the fluffy clouds sleeping in the big bright blue sky.

"NO NOW!" Saionji whines.

Mahiru sighs and turns pointing the camera at Saionji.

"Smile…." Mahiru starts.

As her finger presses halfway on the click button, Saionji jumps off her lap and onto the floor-distracted.

Mahiru blinks in surprise and then looks up to see Hajime Hinata, a tall guy in a button-down shirt and tie with brown pointy hair, walking past their table. Her hand, in mid-click, trembles and presses the click button capturing a picture of Hinata.

Saionji giggles as Hinata just stands there blushing and confused.

Mahiru blushes furiously as red as her flaming crimson short hair.

"Uh- Hinata-san. I'm sorry, I-uh."She looks up at Hinata who is staring at her in a daze. "Um- Hinata…san?"

Hinata blinks and blushes more, then covers his face with his hand.

"Uh, sorry Koizumi-san. I'll just- I-uh-bye." He says promptly walking away to a table on the other side of the room at a table with Nagito Komaeda, the SHSL Good Luck.

Mahiru looks down at Saionji who smiles deviously at her.

"What did you do that for?" Mahiru insists furiously. Saionji giggles and sits down across from Mahiru. Hinata stares at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Komaeda tilts his head of white locks cutely and looks at Hinata in admiration.

"Hinata, what just happened over there?" Komaeda pries with a smile on his face. Hinata avoids his eyes.

"I-uh-Koizumi-san took a picture of me by accident. That's it." Hinata tilts his head down, making his brown hair sway. Komaeda studies his close…friend with his eyes and puts together the pieces.

Hinata's avoiding gaze, his awkward speech and the rosy pink dusted all over his cheeks.

Komaeda gasps and opens his mouth to speak.

"Shut up, Komaeda."

Komaeda grins and laughs. He knew exactly what was going on with Hinata. He had a crush on Koizumi.

And the exact same time, Saionji was having that same revelation. Mahiru had a crush on Hinata; except Saionji wasn't so quiet about it.

"Mahiru-chan, do you li-" Mahiru puts her hands over Saionji's mouth to stop her from continuing.

Saionji angrily mumbles and tries to bite her hand. Koizumi quickly pulls back her hand and puts her finger to her lips trying to silence Saionji.

The SHSL Japanese Dancer then "hmfs!" and stands up to get some more sticky gummy bears from the big breakfast buffet. Before she can leave, Mahiru grabs her arm and whispers in her ear.

"And NO, I do not like Hinata-san." Before pulling back and returning to her breakfast.

Saionji giggles and continues to walk away.

* * *

Later the next day on the white sandy beach, Saionji meets up with Komaeda who sits on a plain towel underneath an sun is lazily hanging in the sky and Komaeda smiles his sweet grin and tilts his head to see Saionji looming over him in her yellow Japanese robe.

"Hey, Saionji. Here, sit down." Komaeda motions toward the blanket.

"Hmf! Fine." Saionji sits neatly beside Komaeda. Saionji looks away stubbornly as Komaeda begins to talk.

"Well, uh, it seems as though our two best friends have a liking towards each other." Komaeda says rubbings his neck awkwardly looking at the ground. Saionji looks at Komaeda and nods in agreement.

"Yeah, IT DOES seem like that doesn't it?" Saionji says tilting her head. Komaeda smiles looking at the crystal ocean water.

"And since our goal is to strengthen relationships anyway, it would probably make Monomi happy to see those two together."

Saionji smiles deviously.

"So, what are you saying?" She asks playfully.

"Well, I think we should have them fall in love- "accidentally." Komaeda says tilting his hand while explaining.

"So, what you're saying is that we should play matchmaker, huh?" Saionji inquires. She grins as Komaeda nods. "I'm in. Anything to make big sis Mahiru happy!" Saionji explains. "I have noticed that lately she's been kinda lonely since she doesn't have a boyfriend or anything."

Komaeda nods.

"It does seem like Hinata-san and Koizumi-san are one of the only few who aren't in a relationship…." Komaeda trails off. "Having them together would definitely be an increase in hope shards."

"Did somebody say hope shawds?" Monomi says gleefully next to them. Saionji and Komaeda jump in surprise at the bubblegum pink rabbit that poofed out of nowhere next to them.

"Monomi?" Komaeda says gaping.

"That's me! Monomi the magical, Magical Girl bunny wabbit!" She says jumping around happily. "And I just wanted to say that you are doing a vewy good thing by playing matchmaker! No one should be alone on Dangan Island!"

"Yeah! I don't want my big sis to be alone anymore!" Saionji complains with her hands on her hips. Komaeda throws his hands up smiling.

"Don't worry! She won't be for long!" He says. Saionji nods.

"The only problem is that those two are pretty stubborn. I mean big sis does think boys are yucky." Saionji explains to them. "Getting them to confess their feelings is going to be tough."

Monomi waves her magic wand symbolically.

"I think I can help with that!"

* * *

Later that day, both Hinata and Mahiru receive a message, one from Komaeda and one from Saionji, to meet outside the beach house at 9oclock on Friday night. They both look at the written note anxiously and head out; both clueless about what will happen at the beach…..

Hinata walks onto the white moonlit sand looking for Komaeda somewhere near the shore. The saline air tingles his nose and he tries to make out some sort of silhouette on the sand under the dim light.

Soon after, Mahiru's feet continuously walk in the sand to the shoreline, holding the scraggly written note in hand; carefully searching for Saionji.

Insync, they stride toward each other in the dark. The only sound being the swooshing and crashing of the white waves. They could only see each other's silhouettes and their hair blowing lightly in the salty breeze.

"Saionji?" Mahiru asks into the twilight.

Hinata feels his stomach drop.

"Komaeda?"

They continue toward each other until they stand a few feet apart, with the wind in between them.

"Koizumi-san?"

Mahiru stares at Hinata's darkly illuminated face.

"Uh-yeah. Is that you Hinata?" She replies to the silhouette.

"Mhm-hm." Hinata mumbles while nodding. He looks down at his note, and Mahiru copies him and does the same.

"I didn't expect you to be here. I was supposed to meet Komaeda here…. I'm not sure why though." He explains using his hand movements. Mahiru blinks, surprised.

"That's funny, 'cause I was supposed to meet Saionji here too…"

Hinata puts his hand to his chin.

"Here, can I see that note?" Hinata asks her while holding out his hand and looking to the side, avoiding her gaze. Mahiru places the paper in his hand and he holds it up to his eyes. Hinata reads the note thoroughly and nods.

"It's the same exact note, just in different hand writings." He says. Mahiru puts realizes what this means.

"So we were set up." She says looking at Hinata's green eyes.

Hinata looks at Mahiru and blushes, and then looks down at the sand. Mahiru was surprised at him. Usually Hinata was a rough, sort of skeptical guy, but he was showing a quite different side than usual.

The whistling breeze ruffles Mahiru's dress and sends the flames of her hair licking at her face.

She immediately holds the lock of hair back into place while the wind keeps blowing. Mahiru looks at Hinata again, and sees that he is staring at her and is ultimately mesmerized. The only thing between them was silence.

Mahiru, being the straightforward girl she was, never failed to speak her mind.

"Stop staring Hinata-san." She says while looking away, trying to hide another round of the blushies. Hinata blinks and looks away.

"Uh, sorry." He says awkwardly. Mahiru curses herself silently; wishing that hadn't sounded so mean.

"So, I guess if Komaeda isn't really coming, I should-uh-probably go." Hinata says. Mahiru's heart drop. "Uh, bye." Hinata turns around and starts to walk away.

"Wait! Hinata-san!" Mahiru yells after him. Hinata turns around surprised to see an embarrassed Mahiru.

"Yeah, Koizumi-san?" He replies. Mahiru puts her hands behind her back shyly.

"Can I take a picture…of you? Uh-by the water."

Hinata stands there surprised and then smiles.

"Yeah. Sure." He says, then starts to walk to the glistening ocean water as Mahiru removes the lens cap and aims toward Hinata standing by the water. She hears the dark waves slowly crashing against the sand, and as she looks at Hinata and feels her heart melt.

_No, I do not have a crush on him._ Mahiru repeats in her head. As she places her hand on the click button, she notices her hand start to shake. She swallows and attempts to steady her hand.

Hinata begins to wonder if she has taken the photo already. He can feel his heart start to speed up from the anxiety.

Mahiru takes the photo and the flash lights up Hinata's face for the moment, before returning to darkness. The waves splash against the shore.

"So, how did the picture come out?" Hinata asks as Mahiru puts on the lens cap and stares at the little screen. The picture appears and the moonlight in the backdrop perfectly lights up Hinata, creating a luminous glow around him as he stands in front of the ocean. Mahiru looks at Hinata, and then looks to the side awkwardly, feeling bubbly inside.

"It turned out really good." Mahiru looks at Hinata once again and starts to feel quite awkward around him. She turns her head slightly and uses her thumb to point behind her. "I should-I should probably go now. Saionji will be looking for me."

Hinata opens his mouth to speak but Mahiru turns around on her heel and makes her way up the beach. He speaks quietly to the moving silhouette out of earshot.

"Bye."

* * *

30 minutes earlier….

Rustle, rustle. Saoinji tries to push down the bush slightly in order to see well enough. Komaeda hushes her and puts the binoculars up to his eyes. Saoinji "hmfs" and crosses her arms before continuing to peak over the bush in order to see the two "love birds" interact.

"What are they doing?" Saionji says.

"Shh!" Komaeda hushes. "I think they're talking." He whispers. The two matchmakers were monitoring how their plan was going. They weren't spying. Of course not.

Saionji strains her eyes and makes out Mahiru pulling out the note Saionji had written. In less than a minute, Hinata also held out his note and ended up comparing both of the letters.

"I think they figured it out."

"Mhm-hmm." Komaeda hums.

In a matter of minutes, Hinata was standing in front of the water, and Mahiru was taking a photograph of him by the dark water, underneath the moonlight. Saionji squeals with delight and

Komaeda fist pumps the air.

Step 1 complete.

Komaeda starts to put the binoculars back to his face, but Saionji snatches it from his hands and puts it to her own eyes. Her heart starts to race as she sees Mahiru swiftly walking back up the sand.

"Ack! Hide!" Saionji breathes. She and Komaeda crouch onto their stomachs and hide behind the bush as Mahiru-who was still flushed with bright color- rushes past to get to her small apartment room on the first island.

Hinata just stands there in a rose-colored daze, rocking back and forth on his heels and toes like a see-saw.

Saionji rolls her eyes at the dork just standing there like an idiot.

Mahiru shuts the door behind her, careful not to make a sound. She flicks on the light and the room illuminates. She takes off her shoes and walks over to her desk in front of a cork board-chock full of pictures from her camera. Koizumi sits down and turns on the camera around her neck with a click.

With her heart beating quickly in her chest, Mahiru clicks the gallery setting and sees the pictures she had taken.

And there he is, just standing there stupidly under the moonlight- looking like a dork. Mahiru bites her lip. His stupid spiky hair. His stupid _cute_ tie.

Cute? Mahiru feels butterflies flitting around in her stomach and clicks the next picture in the gallery.

And there he is, AGAIN; standing surprised in the restaurant with his stupid red cheeks.

Red cheeks? Mahiru blinks and comes closer to the camera. Was he.. blushing? Blushing? At what? Mahiru thinks.

Her heart stops. She feels her face warm and her breath quicken.

Koizumi turns off her camera and buries her face in her arms.

Boys are really stupid cute idiots.

* * *

A week later…

Saionji feverishly pulls Komaeda aside while they leave the beachside restaurant. She tugs his ear and makes him bend down.

"Listen, _pal_. My big sis isn't getting any less-lonely. What gives? I thought this plan was going to _WORK_." She whispers angrily. Komaeda breathes out and looks at the ground.

"Yeah, me too."

Saionji stamps on his foot.

"Ow!" Komaeda complains.

"We have to MAKE it work." Saionji says growling, sending a piercing glare at the SHSL Good Luck. Komaeda looks at Saionji with a sort of disappointed smile, but then nods determinedly.

(INSERT ROMANTIC MONTAGE HERE)

The next several days goes something like this:

_Day 1_.

Hinata wakes up to find Mahiru's shoe outside his door. He glances at Koizumi's room a few rooms down, and ends up walking toward the door awkwardly. Hinata knocks on the door and waits until Mahiru opens the door and is surprised by the unusual guest at her door.

"Um, I think I have your shoe." He says holding out her black flat. Mahiru takes a breath and snatches back her shoe.

"BOYS…" She mumbles, rolling her eyes. The nerve of this guy! Stealing a girl's shoe? Is that… perverted? Mahiru turns around to shut the door.

"I didn't take your shoe-" He starts. Koizumi slams the door behind her. Hinata stands there stunned. Why was her shoe inside his room anyway? Hinata gets a feeling he's being watched and turns around- but no one's there. Hinata looks at her door, but then retreats back to his apartment.

_Day 2_.

Mahiru takes Saionji to the bath house on the second island. The girl had difficulty untying her robes, so it was Mahiru's responsibility to help her undress, then help her shower-just as a mother would. When they enter the shower room, Mahiru spots their usual stall and the assortment of soapies and shampoos. She unties Saionji's robes and Saionji scampers off in her undergarments to prepare for the shower.

Koizumi turns her head and sees the usual table she keeps her camera on. It has a new addition however; a vase with a bouquet of blooming red roses. Mahiru turns her head to verify Saionji is occupied and she walks over to the table. A little notecard is neatly placed at the foot of the vase and Mahiru picks it up, then opens it curiously.

Inside has very neat script and reads the following:

"These roses go to the girl with the hair and lips to match their vibrant color. Sincerely, the boy with the tie to match yours."

Mahiru goes red. These roses are for her. From Hinata. Mahiru feels her stomach drop. No one has ever done anything so nice for her.

"MAHIRUUU-CHAAAAAN!" Saionji squeals.

Mahiru drops the notecard and rushes over to Saionji to help her.

_Day 3_…

Saionji and Komaeda round up all of the students at Dangan Island for a party on the beach. There are several tables with food and punch, and there are some tiki torches and a volleyball net. Nekomaru, the SHSL Coach, is playing volleyball with Souda. Akane, the SHSL Gymnast, is pigging out on the party food made by the SHSL Chef, Hanamura. The rest of the students clad in summer dresses and bermuda shorts are mingling and earning hope shards.

Komaeda and Saionji stand next to the ecstatic Monomi, who rejoices for the mass collection of hope shards that will be gathered tonight. Hinata is standing around with a cup of red punch in his hand and talking to a few people being an extrovert he is. Komaeda looks at Hinata curiously and sees him standing there alone and feels a sense of longing.

Komaeda walks over accompany Hinata. Before he can go anywhere, Saionji tugs the back of his forest green jacket and tugs him on the ear.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" Saionji hisses. Komaeda raises his eyebrows.

"I just thought… he looked a little lonely." Komaeda says smiling. Saionji slaps his cheek leaving a bright red mark.

"Save the company for Mahiru. That IS what we're trying to do, you know." Saionji complains.

Komaeda knew this, but he always had had a sort of… craving for Hinata. The only sort of hope for Komaeda was to be friends with Hinata…. Or perhaps more than friends. His feelings were now growing at an increasing rate during this matchmaking experience.

Komaeda notices Saionji's hands behind her back.

"What do you have there, Saionji?" He asks as Saionji flicks her eyes back in forth to assure no one was looking. She brings the scrap book in front of her and Komaeda looks in confusion.

"It's Mahiru's scrap book of her pictures. She'll be looking for this." She explains. "And once Mahiru-chan arrives at the party and sees the book in Hinata's hands….." Saionji smiles.

* * *

Mahiru stares in terror at her empty desk. It was wiped clean. Where was the book of all her photos? She ducked to look below the desk, but no luck. Pressure was starting to build, because everyone was probably at the party on the beach already. She'd be the only one not there. But this scrap book was really important. It had private photos that no one had seen before. If anyone found that book….

She shook away the thought. She probably just misplaced it somewhere. Mahiru slings her camera around her neck and heads out the door to the beach party.

* * *

The sky turns orange marmalade as the party really kicks off. An intense game of limbo commences between the boys and girls of Dangan Island. They bend under the limbo stick held by Monomi and Nanami, the SHSL Gamer, who was half asleep. Even Hinata partakes in this activity, but fails miserably and falls into the foamy white sand with a few laughs of enjoyment.

While Komaeda takes his turn under the limbo stick, Saionji spots a red blur coming forward from the top of the beach. She turns and sees Mahiru walking toward the party eagerly and Saionji's heart jumps.

Time to commence the plan.

She scampers over to the punch table to retrieve the scrap book and then drags Hinata out of the sand. Hinata stands there surprised as Saionji hands him the green bound book.

As Mahiru makes her way to the party area, she sees her friend hand Hinata a book. Her heart races. What was Saionji doing with him? Her heart begins to flutter and as she comes within earshot of Saionji, she realizes that the book is HER scrapbook.

Hinata starts flipping through some of the pages filled with her photos taken on the island with a content expression.

Mahiru's heart stops and she holds her breath. _The pictures._ _He's going to get to the section with….._

Saionji sees Koizumi standing in a state of terror and prances over to her, before proceeding to drag her reluctantly over to Hinata. Hinata, who is flipping pages at a steady pace, stops toward the middle to gaze at a selection of photos of _himself._ His expression remains calm and Mahiru stands frozen-waiting for his reaction.

A warm salty breeze floats through the air carelessly.

Hinata glances up at Mahiru, who holds her breath. Hinata smiles warm-heartedly and Mahiru tries to prevent herself from melting inside, but can't.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me." Hinata says looking into her eyes. Mahiru looks down awkwardly and blushes.

"Idiot…. It's not for you…" She says smiling to herself. Hinata looks at her fondly. Saionji looks over to Komaeda, who begins to walk over to the group. He sees Hinata and Mahiru smiling at each other and feels his heart drop. Sure, he liked seeing his friend happy, but it gave him a sense of loneliness.

Hinata reluctantly holds the scrapbook back to Mahiru, and feels tingly as she reaches out to take the book. _Don't touch my hand, don't touch my hand. _He chants in his mind. Thankfully, she doesn't, for he would've melted. Hinata feels his heart drop as Mahiru takes a step back with the book in hand.

"I should probably bring this back. So you know, it doesn't get damaged or anything." She says confidently. Hinata nods. Behind Hinata, Saionji rolls her eyes.

Before Mahiru can turn around to leave, Saionji shoves Hinata, being surprisingly strong for her petite physique. Hinata falls forward toward the surprised Mahiru. Hinata's stomach flipflops as he lands _onto_ Mahiru who lands on her back onto the plush pearl sand. Both Mahiru and Hinata blush madly and have a heartbeat way over the speed limit as their bodies touch one another warmly.

"Oh my god, Mahiru-san. I-I-I'm _really _sorry." Hinata scrambles off of her. Mahiru just sits up and blinks in surprise. Hinata holds out his hand and Mahiru stares at it for a moment before reaching out to grab it. He pulls her to her feet and Koizumi brushes the sand off of her.

"Again, I'm sorry-"

Mahiru looks at him and smiles at that awkward dork.

"Just… don't do that again..okay?" She says quietly with red cheeks and an embarrassed smile. Mahiru looks around Hinata to glare at Saionji, who just giggles demonically. "I'm going to go now anyway. For _real _this time."

She spins on her heel quickly and starts to walk away, Hinata sighs watching her sway back and forth as she strides away from the beach.

* * *

The streetlamps begin to slowly flick on, one by one, as the sky fades from sherbert to midnight blue. Mahiru watches her feet step on the cobblestone path as she walks back to her apartment room on the first island. She reminisces about the events not too long ago.

So, based on Saionji's actions, it looks as though she had taken her scrapbook and had given it Hinata. But why would she do that? Mahiru sighed. Did Saionji know she liked Hinata? Wait, did she actually say that out loud?

Hinata really enjoyed the section of her scrapbook with his pictures in it. It was the nicest thing anyone had done for him, apparently. That made Mahiru feel bubbly inside. Wait. No, it didn't.

Boys are stupid jerks. Remember?

Yeah, but Hinata is _different._ He's _not _a jerk, nor stupid. He's kind, funny, and just a likable dork.

Mahiru smiles to herself.

She _did _like Hinata. She _likes _him. Mahiru stops and holds her breath in a state of pure giddiness. What does this mean? This is totally strange to her. Before all of this, she thought all men were pigs. But now, everything has changed.

She had to tell him.

Mahiru turns on her heel and promptly starts to run back to the party urgently.

* * *

Komaeda stares longingly at Hinata, who is daydreaming and staring out at the ocean near the waves. Saionji glances at Komaeda and wonders if his relationship with Hinata is more than just friends. She had never put that into consideration. Komaeda had pretty much been game in their plan to get Mahiru and Hinata together. Saionji punches him lightly on the shoulder playfully.

"Hey big guy…. You look a little lonely." She says. Komaeda's fluffy pearl white hair floats in the breeze behind him. Saionji feels bad for him. It must be painful to see your best friend fall in love with someone else. "Komaeda…"

"When I think of him…. I- I don't feel so alone." He weakly says with a faint smile. Saionji's heart melts with sympathy.

"Go talk to him then." Saionji says. "You don't have to be alone." She turns around quickly and goes over to Souda, the mechanic with shaggy pink hair, who takes her under his arm and kisses her on top of her head playfully.

Komaeda takes a few steps forward onto the cool sand that slowly turns damp as he walks. The SHSL Good Luck stands next to Hinata and touches him on the shoulder. Hinata jumps with surprise and then relaxes when he sees Komaeda, who smiles warmly.

"Hey, Komaeda." Hinata says smiling lightly. Komaeda feels warm inside.

"I just thought you looked a little… cold so I came over here." Komaeda says. Hinata looks at Komaeda strangely. Komaeda calmly steps forward and leans forward toward Hinata. He rests his head on his white collar shirt and smells deeply.

"K-Komaeda…." Hinata mumbles.

"Shhhh…" Komaeda whispers. "Don't speak."

Komaeda looks up at Hinata and leans in to touch his lips to Hinata's.

* * *

Mahiru feels her heart plummet. Her stomach twists in a knot of fear. She feels warm tears rise to the surface of her eyes. Her throat felt like it was being choked. She just stood there frozen, ready to dissolve as she watched Hinata embrace Komaeda like… lovers.

Komaeda pulls back and Hinata opens his eyes with a flutter. Mahiru stares with wide child's eyes that are ready to spill. Hinata's face falls and he slowly twists his head to see her standing there, observing. Hinata's heart rate quickens and he expression is pained as he sees Koizumi take a few steps back in horror.

"Mahiru!" He shouts out of breath as Mahiru runs in turmoil. Hinata angrily shoves back Komaeda full force. "Why the hell did you do that when you knew she was standing there?" He says in a rage of disgust.

Komaeda stares at him unresponsive, getting lost in Hinata's eyes.

"I-I don't know. You just seemed so…. _Kissable_."

Hinata stands there confused and just watched as Komaeda turns around with his arms wrapped around himself in comfort.

"It's okay, Hinata. I'm good now. I don't feel lonely anymore." Komaeda explains quietly. "I feel… loved." He sighs, content. "Go after her. She seemed pretty upset."

Hinata takes one more look at Komaeda before running in the path of Mahiru. The last thing

Hinata heard was slow crazed chuckles of the crazy boy laughing to himself.

* * *

Mahiru runs with silver tears flowing down her face. The streetlamps illuminate the bushes around the stone walkway underneath the moonlight. She had an overwhelming eruption of emotions coursing through her.

This dizzy love was making her weary. Mahiru slowed to a walk until eventually stopping completely, just watching her tears fall to the grey stone beneath her hung head.

She took several gasps of air under waves of saline tears.

Mahiru then began to hear faint gasps of breath coming behind her followed by a patter of feet echoing in the twilight.

The footsteps decrease speed before stopping a few feet behind her. Mahiru sees a new shadow rise up behind hers on the dark stone road. She takes a few steps turning around to see

Hinata standing with his shoulders slumped a few feet away.

"Mahiru." Hinata says with his voice cracking. She looks up at him with tired eyes and a glum expression. "I don't know what that was." Hinata says looking at her hurt expression and bloodshot eyes.

"You very well damn know what that was." She says sniffing. "It's him you like isn't it? It's been him all along. I should've known. All men are stupid jerks all along."

Hinata looks at her, torn.

"He did that out of the blue. I never intended that to happen. I swear." Hinata says in desperation to try and heal Mahiru's heart. "I'm sorry."

Mahiru holds back a sob and looks away.

"Hinata, it's just that I don't understand…. " Mahiru sniffs. Hinata looks at her and takes a few steps forward. "I don't understand….you." She says staring into his green eyes. Hinata gets lost looking at her- mystified.

"I-I-I didn't think I was hard to understand." Hinata stutters. Mahiru shakes her head. "Well, I don't think I understand you either."

Mahiru laughs quietly.

"Yeah, well I guess we're both misunderstood people then." She says weakly. Crickets start chirping in the cool summer night. Hinata takes a step forward until the two of them are a few inches apart. Hinata is almost positive Mahiru can hear his pounding heart in his chest.

"One thing I _can _understand," Hinata says in the silence of the night. "Are my feelings for you."

Mahiru stares at him surprised at his comment with curious and wide eyes. She leans back slightly but doesn't take a step backward. Hinata looks to the side with embarrassment; rosy red dusted on his cheeks.

"That was pretty stupid to say, I'll admit." Hinata confesses. "I probably shouldn't have assumed-"

Mahiru hushes him and shakes her head. With the pace of her heart going a million beats a minute, she wraps her arms around Hinata's neck and laces her hands together. Mahiru feels her face warm and realizes that Hinata is just as embarrassed as her.

"Mahiru…" Hinata mumbles. Mahiru gets lost in his emerald eyes.

"Just shut up you dork." Mahiru says smiling at Hinata, who smiles along.

They lean in slowly under the glowing yellow lamp on the clear summer night. Closing their eyes, their lips meet. Hinata wraps his arms around Mahiru's waist and feels high voltage from their kiss. Mahiru places her hands on the sides of his warm face and feels Hinata's arms tighten around her. It made her feel at home.

Hinata lightly tests pulling back and Mahiru opens her eyes to see Hinata's emerald eyes gazing at hers. They lean in for another kiss and enjoy the serene moment of numb joy.

After a few moments, they hold each other in their arms with just the crickets creating a symphony behind them as they slow dance without music. Hinata breaks the silence after a while.

"You did realize that Komaeda and Saionji were trying to set us up right?" He says quietly as Mahiru rests her head on his shoulder. She sighs while smiling lightly.

"Yeah. That was nice of them, but I actually liked you before that." Mahiru admits. Hinata smiles.

"Me too."

It was silent in the dark. The two of them were silhouettes under the streetlamp together.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah, Mahiru-chan?"

She gets lost in his emerald eyes.

"When I was growing up, I basically used to run the home by myself. I never used to feel at home. But you know what?" She whispers into his ear. "_You're_ my home."

Mahiru picks her head up to look at Hinata who looks at her with sleepy eyes and a smile on his lips. Hinata wraps his arms around her tightly again as Mahiru rests her head on his shoulder; both of them in complete happiness and love.

_10 Hope Shards acquired._

_**The End.**_


	2. KomaHina Alternate Ending

**ALTERNATE ENDING **(Komahina)

"Hinata, it's just that I don't understand…. " Mahiru sniffs. Hinata looks at her and takes a few steps back. "I don't understand….you." She says staring into his green eyes.

Hinata looks at her eyes but feels nothing. He sees empty green eyes staring back at him. They were nothing like the light emerald eyes that gazed at him during that kiss.

"What don't you understand?" Hinata says hardly. Mahiru looks at him confused. "You saw me kiss him, didn't you?"

"H-Hinata, I don't understand. What are you saying?" She says with her voice wavering nervously. Hinata sighs exhaustedly. "How can I put this lightly….." He starts. "Komaeda is _more_ than my friend to me, Mahiru."

Mahiru looks at him pained. She sighs but tears don't come to her eyes anymore.

"I'm sorry." Hinata says. "But I have to go-" He says starting to turn around.

Komaeda emerges out of the shadows of the palm trees.

"Hello, Hinata." He says smoothly.

"Komaeda?" Hinata asks confused. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, long enough." Komaeda says. "I'm glad you finally admitted to liking me."

Hinata breaks into a mad smile and runs forward to Komaeda, who holds out his arms wide. He runs into Komaeda's arms and they start making out passionately. Mahiru fake gags and turns away in meer disgust.

"Boys are _disgusting_."

**_The End. _**


End file.
